At the current state of the art, it is almost impossible to paint a window frame without getting paint on the window pane itself. It is possible to mask the frame or putty using masking tape; however, this is time consuming and wasteful of tape. Present practice is to attempt to scrape paint off the window pane after the paint has dried using a paint scraper consisting of a razor blade mounted in a holder which is held at some variable angle to the window pane. Many window panes are held in place using a putty which retains some resiliency even after it has dried. In the attempt to scrape excess paint off the window, the putty presents two problems. First, its presence makes it difficult for the user of a scraper to follow the contour of the putty closely, thereby producing a non-uniform paint line. In addition, there is the problem of maintaining a constant angle of blade with respect to the window pane to prevent breakage or deterioration of blades after little use. Also, the putty itself, which is necessary for a water-tight seal, is often removed or deformed whereby the seal is damaged.